


How To Get What You Want

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Inspired by a children’s book called ‘Holly Claus’. Basically, the story is about a boy who has never written a letter asking for things from Santa, because he’s never wanted for anything badly enough. So he writes his first letter asking Santa what he wants, and it makes Santa cry because it’s the first time he’s ever been asked that question. All he wants is a child of his own.I was hoping to see someone write a fic along those lines that all North has ever wanted is his own child. Maybe angst because he’s not married/has no one to have a child with and the other Guardians decide that they’re gonna help him.+ Bonus if they end up taking him an orphan to raise (age is up to author, would like no older than 8)++ if the child looks either like Jack’s sister or Jack himself as a child"North realizes he wants to be a parent. Now, he has to figure out how to accomplish that. He talks out a few ideas with Katherine.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Katherine/Nightlight/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sandy/Toothiana
Kudos: 9
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	How To Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/8/2015.

“I received a very unusual letter just today,” North says to Katherine, who has come to the Workshop to advise North on which books to choose for children if they aren’t specific in their letters.  
  
“They’re asking for _Harry Potter_. Unless they’re asking for _Harry Potter_ because they already read _Harry Potter_ and loved it and want something like it. But if we give them this other book and they haven’t read _Harry Potter_ yet, then they’ll be able to see that series’ flaws really easily and I’d like them to still be able to enjoy it. And we’re just a little past the time where we could assume that every kid has already read _Harry Potter_ …” Katherine looks up from her work. “Sorry, North. Unusual? I thought you’d seen pretty much everything in those letters by now.”  
  
“Ha! I was thinking this, too. But this…” He settles next to Katherine on the bench in front of the table full of other letters. “This was different.”  
  
His voice is softer than usual, and Katherine sets down her pen. “What made it different?” She turns to look at him, and he drops his eyes to the letter.  
  
“This child asked me what I wanted,” North says. “And at first I did not think much of it, because do I not already have everything I could dream of? But I thought more and more about it as I sorted through other letters, because surely I must wish for something, and what is the almost impossible thing that I would wish for, if there was someone like me I could write to?” He pauses, and taps the letter.  
  
“What did you decide?” Katherine prompts.  
  
“Ah, well, it is not so much a decision than a discovery, let us say,” North says. “And perhaps I should not bring it up, now that I think about it.”  
  
“North.” Katherine places her hand on his. “Your hesitation is noted. I still want you to tell me, but I promise not to make it weird if it turns out you were right that you shouldn’t have brought it up.”  
  
“I would like to raise a child,” North says. “To be a parent to someone—and to always be a parent to them.”  
  
Katherine laughs. “Okay, yeah, that is a bit of a weird thing to tell me in particular, and I suppose it’s even weirder that you have to add that disclaimer, but otherwise…” she tilts her head. “It’s not that surprising. And I think you’d do a good job. But—wait—is it weird that you’re mentioning this to me because out of everyone I’m the most likely to be able to—”  
  
“No! No,” North says, red-faced. “I am telling you first because you are here. I will tell others, I think, if there is any possibility…well, there is very much to discuss. But I am thinking that this child would be adopted.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Katherine says. “When you take all of us into account, we have the highest concentration of magic anywhere in the world today. And the kid would have eight parents however they get here, anyway.”  
  
North laughs. “Depending on what exactly you are thinking, such a situation might make the yetis revolt seriously.”  
  
Katherine stares at him blankly for a moment before bursting out laughing. “I—don’t know—why—I find—that so funny,” she gasps. “Especially when I was sort of thinking of having the kid hatch from an egg somehow.”  
  
“Well.” North pats her back soothingly. “We must all talk, all together, anyway. Do you think it will help me persuade the others if I mention that I am willing to use unusual means?”  
  
Katherine leans against him. “Maybe, but…I don’t think they’re going to need a ton of persuasion.”  
  
North looks down at her with a smile. “Really? Actually…hmm. Bunny and Pitch will be most difficult for different reasons. Hand me your pen? Arguments must be developed so I can be prepared for next time we all meet.”  
  
Katherine smiles at him as he draws a line down the paper to make two lists, labeled with Pitch and Bunny’s names. She isn’t about to stop him, but privately, she thinks that the fact that he’s putting this much planning into his opening arguments will be enough to convince Bunny before he even reads them. As for Pitch, well…if North’s confident he can convince Sandy that having a kid is a good idea, that’s really all he needs.  
  
All in all, though, she’s really looking forward to their next gathering.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #but really though imagine it#North; magically pregnant with a baby with 8 parents
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was so sweet!!! Also, I love what Katherine said about Harry Potter, that’s how I feel, too.
> 
> kazechama said: I didn’t know I needed this in my life, but I did <3
> 
> tejoxys said: the liiists <3 North, you adorable dork


End file.
